Yes, kiddo there is a Santa Clause
by Salvo1985
Summary: pop pop visits his grandson, and his grand daughters (lucy, lisa, (classic) luna) and for the first time, meet his grand children, lester, lamis, and lugosi. he goes up to tell them christmas eve dinner will be ready soon, only to overhear an argument. the age old question, is there a santa clause? Albert is about to set things straight. (lester is the creation of Flagg1991)


Just believe in Santa Claus

Like you believe in love

Just believe in Santa Claus

And everything he does

Wipe that question from your mind

Yes, he does exist!

Just like love you knows he's there

Waiting to be missed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pop Pop AKA Albert was a burly man, and gotten older over the years. but death was still far from him. for he was a spunky old bastard. he kept himself in shape, shit, Lincoln and his grand-kids didn't know this, but he was fit enough to bang sue his old nursing home nurse a few times.

yup. the apple didn't fall from the tree, the old goat still got some fresh cunt when he wanted too. though when he first learn of Lincoln's nature between his sisters he was like everyone disgusted. save for Sam sharp and Ruth greenwood. at least they weren't related.

and for a long time he didn't talk to his grandson or his granddaughters. for the obvious reasons. though he kept to himself he was sent pictures of the children Lincoln had. while Lisa once explain how and why they are normal (thanks to her serum) the great grandchildren would be normal and functional. this still didn't make the fact of incest any better. still, he was looking at the photos of his great grandchildren.

Lester, Lali and lena were the first to be born, lamis, and lugosi. larry, leela, goodness. so many. save for lina and lois being normal (he still couldn't believe lois was luan and maggie's child...science...eh)

today though, he paid his grandson a visit. today was Christmas eve. and tomorrow the entire family was going to be there. he wanted to see them for the first time. he thought he should look past their origins. if they were healthy as he was told..

he sat on the arm chair and looked around the room. it was big, full of decorations, the tree bright with lights and ornaments, Christmas jazz playing off somewhere the hustle and bustle of Luna and Lucy in the kitchen. he knew that some of his grandchildren didn't live together in one house. some separated. leaving Lisa, Lucy and Luna as ... sigh the house wives. well, lisa was in the government, luna was violinist and lucy was working on a novel.

Lincoln was an animator to some tv show from some guy. but Lincoln told Albert that he's close to making his own show. that his chance was coming soon. Albert was proud of him of course. at least that was something. he nodded to himself. yes. it was.

"pop pop?"

he looked to see Lincoln. young, tired. and was a young strap. Albert noticed the muscle the young man developed. he reminded him of himself when he was in the navy. yup. the genes in his family on his side prove that the louds were wimpy lil shits. thanks to Albert, Lincoln was a real man.

"yeah kiddo?"

he sat up and gave Lincoln his full attention.

"i'm gonna go pick up Lynn from her house, her car's been on the fritz for awhile. can you make sure Lugosi and Lester and Lamis get ready for dinner?"

Albert gave a nod.

"sure thing"

rising from the chair, bones crackled and he groan, rubbing his lower back.

"my bones are acting up"

Lincoln chuckled and gestured.

"it's suppose to snow tonight"

Albert gave a single nod. Lincoln patted his shoulder and smiled, wide and full of joy in his blue eyes.

"i'm glad you came"

with that he left the house. Albert thought of what he said. he realized then, he was a bit cold towards him and the offspring he had. Albert didn't think it would effect the kids much, but he never knew if they knew about him. remembering what to do, he walked up the stairs and up into the hallway, then passing a few doors he heard voices. stopping, he grip the door nob and slowly opened, before taking a peek.

"i said shut up, Lester! your upsetting Lugosi!"

Albert took notice of the light brown girl. she wore a Christmas dress, red and green, her hair reminded him of Luna when she was younger, freckled too. Lester looked much like Lisa, only he was big bone. freckled too, same hair as Lisa. those two were at least five, Lugosi who sat on the carpet floor in pj's with nightmare before Christmas theme had long bangs that covered his face. kid needed a hair cut.

"it's true, look facts in the face. Santa clause isn't real!"

Lamis looked angry. like she wanted to pop him one. Lugosi had his head hung low. Albert brow raised up. now that was bad. kids these days, stop believing in Santa at age five? it used to be when they were teenagers, sometimes as early as age ten. it was sad when kids stop believing in things earlier and earlier.

"shut up! you-you buttface faggot!"

wow, wait? what?!

"Hey now."

he open the door wide as he entered. the three young pups look up at their great-grandfather.

"that's not very nice to say, Santa hears and sees all"

their mouth fell agape. never having seeing their grandfather before. lamis blinked. and became shy, looking down. Lugosi stood up and looked confused. he stepped forward. Lester seeing to be the bright one spoke.

"evening. grandfather"

Lamis blinked and her eyes widen with realization. she squeaked out.

"grandpa!"

she rushed over with open arms. Albert grunted as he felt her hug him. looking down, he saw those brilliant green emerald eyes. freckled covered face. caramel hair. she was cute as a button, he thought. lugosi reach with grabby hands. in his mind he was daddy. or so he assumed seeing they looked alike? Albert reached and picked up the black hair child.

"now that's this i hear about ol' saint nick not being real hmm?"

Lester breathed in and out.

"it's logical, while he was based off an actual saint, there is no way a man could travel around the world in one night, it's down right impossible. therefore, no, lamis. there is no Santa clause."

boy this kid was an asshole.

Albert walked over and carried Lugosi in his arm, sitting on the rocking chair next to the children's bed. seemed they shared it together. that brought memories when he was young sharing a bed with two sisters. he rocked and held his great grandchild and mused. lamis followed, stood and watch.

"no offense kid, but you're full of shit."

he said boldly. Lester's mouth fell agape.

"there is a Santa clause."

he continued.

Lester didn't look convinced.

"i don't see-"

Albert interrupted.

"kid, i'm talking."

Lester closed his mouth. pop pop rocked back and forth slowly. his children awaited to what he would say next. got a moment nothing but then he spoke.

"i quote, there is a Santa clause. he exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exists, as you know that they abound and give to your life it's highest beauty and joy. alas, how dreary would be the world if there wasn't a Santa clause."

Lugosi hung to his every work. his blue eyes sparkled. he reached to touch his mustache. lamis blinked and tilt her head. a burning question in her mind. she open her mouth and spoke as soft as a coo of a dove.

"do you believe in Santa clause grandpa Albert?"

grandpa Albert? he was so used to hearing pop pop. it had a nice ring to it. he could tell she was respectful and something in her eyes, so full of wander and curiosity brought a warmth he hadn't felt since his first grand kids came to his life.

"believe in him? hell, hon. i heard him!"

Lester crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. like the none believer he was. it was shame really. for what was life with out believing in something? science, logic. that was all well and good but the magic the idea of such things... to be a child again and to believe in such things again. man felt himself too smart, some even rebuke the existence of God. it was truly a sad world. The most real things in the world are those that neither children nor men can see. what lies beyond this world, what could exist. this child...felt he was too smart...but his heart was still full of faith...somewhere.

"when i was seven, i was in bed. asleep. and ya know, i awoke with a start. see, like something heavy sliding off my roof."

he pointed up. then gazed down to lamis who was slack jawed. lugosi curled and stared taking his word for it. good. these kids, they needed to hear this.

"then i heard the jiggle of bells. and i got up like a bolt of lightening and rushed down the stairs and whoa-and behold, my gifts were set neatly, as well as my sis-"

"oh please"

lester said with a grunt.

"you obviously dreamt it, or imagine it."

he waved his fingers like a french.

"the mind can play tricks, wanting to believe in-OOF!"

a slipper was thrown at him. hit him right in the mouth. lamis threw it. and she looked mad. albert was quick to say in a stern voice.

"Lamis, say your sorry. that's no way to treat your brother."

lamis crossed her arms and her lips turn to a pissy pout.

"...no."

Albert raised a brow. lamis looked down and her frown deepen.

"Lamis, you know santa's watching. even if lester didn't believe in him, you know he wouldn't like what your doing to him. remember, peace on earth, goodwill towards women and men"

Lamis looked at albert, then at lester who was nursing his mouth. lamis shuffle over and pecked his mouth. albert flinched. holy Christ he hoped those two didn't fall in love later in life...

"sworry."

Lester grumbled.

"what was that kid?"

Lester spoke louder.

"..i'm sorry too."

Albert lean forward.

"have there been kids in your class talking?"

Lester didn't seem to speak. but Albert knew the look in those eyes. Lester's lips trembled. ah. Lester might be very smart, but his heart and soul was still that of a child.

"it was a report of saint Nicholas and...and after school i was teased and i was pushed around and mocked for believing in Santa...some big kid, he was seven and he...he fell back on a few grades."

Albert nodded slowly.

"and he'll be in that same class while you'll past on the next. are you going to let a dumb ass tell you to stop believe in santa?"

Lester shook his head.

"do you believe in saint' nick?"

he paused. he looked at lamis. his lips quivered. realizing what he was doing. he became no better than that kid who teased him. guilt set in and he sniffed loudly.

"i...i do."

he held lamis's hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles.

"i'm sorry lamis..."

lamis gave him a big hug and squeezed.

"it's okay, santa knows you didn't mean it!"

albert smiled warmly at this.

"and ya know what kid? so long as you believe in him, he'll always know the truth."

lugosi squirm and got off albert's lap and walked over to the two and shared in the hug. after a moment the hug broke and they looked at albert.

"...so is santa still gonna bring me presents?"

albert lean forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"well, you believe in him, dontcha kiddo?"

lester nodded.

"then he will, and you know what that kid that's being a buttface gonna get?"

Lamis answered

"Cole?"

Lester answered

"nothing?"

albert shook his head.

"nope, the worse kids get a bucket of shit."

their eyes widen. this was news to them.

Lamis raised her hand. old school habits.

"yes sweetie?"

"what kind of sh-poop?"

Albert smirked.

"reindeer. yup. he has buckets waiting for the real bad ones"

Lester spoke-

"like Donald trump?"

Albert barked laughing so hard his face turn red.

"yup."

he simply answered.

"just remember, even if they say he isn't real, he is. he's everywhere, in spirit, he brings love and joy everywhere, and when people treat each other well, and give in the name of kindness, that's him."

he tap his nose as he stood up. the kid's eyes shimmer. they believed in Santa, and they believed their pop pop's word for word.

"now...are you going to say sorry to your little brother?"

Albert asked Lester. he looked at him. he scratched the back of his head. his motions was slow, as if he was scratching off a scab.

"mm'sorry lugosi."

lugosi grab lester's hand and dragged his tongue.

"lugosi!"

Lester cried out in disgust. Lugosi cackled like a little gremlin and ran to the door, swung it open and ran off. Lester chased after him.

"wait'll i get my hands on you!"

Albert sighed. shrugged, and smiled. he looked down at the little girl in her dress and he reached and picked her up, and held her up to his shoulder.

"common, sunshine, let's go see if dinner's ready"

Lamis smiled and hugged his neck.

"okay grandpa Albert!"

Albert smiled.

"please, call me pop pop."

they both left the room, down the stairs just in time as Lynn and little Leela in a dark red dress, slippers with bells on, and Lincoln came in. leela saw him, and looked at her mother and father. Albert noticed she had pig-tails. Lynn crouch down and whispered. her eyes widen.

"hey Leela! it's grandpa pop pop!"

she waved. Albert smiled and set lamis down, she rushed over and grab her hand. and rushed her over to their pop pop. looking at leela, then lamis, lester and lugosi who stood just behind him...

he felt...joy. these...kids ...shit, suddenly the fact that they were from incest didn't bug him no more. Lincoln put his hands in his pockets. and smiled softly. his blue eyes had hope, fear.

"they've been asking for you for a while now. ... they thought you didn't like them"

he looked at his grandson, then his great grandchildren. their eyes held nothing but love...

"didn't like them?"

he reached and picked up the two girls and hugged them in his broad arms.

"i love them, kiddo! they're the best Christmas gift you could ever give me."

Just like love they knew he's there Waiting to be missed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
